


paper balls

by iwillstayalive



Series: flufftober [14]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, High School, classroom antics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 12:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16326464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillstayalive/pseuds/iwillstayalive
Summary: for flufftober day 17: fun





	paper balls

**Author's Note:**

> tbh I'm not entirely convinced about this one¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Alec felt another paper ball hit the back of his head and sighed. He didn't want to make a fuss out of it and draw attention, but the situation was getting on his nerves already. 

 

After a minute or two, he felt another paper ball hit his head.  _ That was it, enough. _

 

He turned around slowly, trying not to catch the teacher’s attention and glared at his best friend, Magnus, who was sitting behind him and obviously the responsible behind of the paper balls, If the smug grin he was sporting didn’t rat him out. 

 

“ _ Magnus. _ ” Alec whispered, “ _ this isn’t funny, stop or we’re both getting detention. _ ”

 

Magnus stared right into his eyes as he was forming another ball. “Actually, I think it’s quite funny. In fact, why don’t I —”

 

“Anything you want to share with the class, Mr. Lightwood, Mr. Bane?” The teacher interrupted them, obviously offended. 

 

“No, sir.”

 

“There’s nothing, sir.”

 

“That’s what I thought.” The teacher kind of gruntled, before turning around and continue writing the math exercises on the board. 

 

Once they were sure the teacher wasn’t looking they giggled, muffling their laughs with their hands. Perhaps paper balls were fun after all If they got that awkward expression from their teacher. 


End file.
